Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures
Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures is an american film distributor owned by Walt Disney Company. The company handles all theatrical distribution, marketing and promotion for films produced and released by The Walt Disney Studios and the third-party studios that has agreements with The Walt Disney Studios. History Buena Vista era (1953-2007) In 1953, after RKO Radio Pictures refused to distribute Walt Disney Production's first full-length movie, The Living Desert, Walt Disney and Roy Disney chose to form their own distribution company, Buena Vista Films Distribution Company, Inc. (BVDC). The name "Buena Vista" came from the street with the same name in Burbank, and it is also be the location where Walt Disney Production is. On November 10, 1953, Buena Vista distributed their first live-action film, The Living Desert, along with their first animated release, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom. In 1956, Buena Vista distributed their first foreign film in US theaters, Princess Yang Kwei-Fei, and the first third-party studios film distributed by BV, The Missourl Traveler, was released on March 1958. In 1961, Buena Vista renamed as Buena Vista International (BVI), and distributed their first PG rated film, Take Down, in January 1979. In July 1987, The company rename again as Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. (BVPD). In 1992, Buena Vista starts their first third-party studio distribution deal with Cinergi Pictures and its ended on Nobember 22, 1997. In August 1996, Walt Disney Pictures started release Studio Ghibli's films until 2014. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures era (2007-present) In April 2007, Disney choose to discontinue the usage of the Buena Vista brand for distribution, later in November, 2007, the company was totally renamed to Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and the new distribution company's first film, Enchanted, in November 21, 2007. In 2009, Disney started distributed films from DreamWorks Pictures, and all 30 films from the deal was released under Touchstone Pictures label. In 2012, after 3 years of the acquisition of Marvel, Disney started replace Paramount Pictures to release films from Marvel Studios, and the first MCU film distribued by Disney, The Avengers, was released in May 4, 2012. In 2015, adistribued the first film from Lucasfilm, Strange Magic. In 2015, Disney chose not to renew the deal with DreamWorks Pictures, and The Light Between Ocean, the last DW's film distributed by Disney, was released on September 2, 2016. On March 20, 2019, Disney success to purchase 21st Century Fox, and Alita: Battle Angel became the last film distribued by Fox. Starts Breakthrough, 20th Century Fox (20th Century Studios currently) and Fox Searchlight Pictures (Searchlight Pictures currently) films are distributed by Disney Worldwide. Current Distribution Studios from The Walt Disney Studios * Walt Disney Pictures ** Walt Disney Animation Studios ** Pixar Animation Studios * Disneynature * Marvel Studios * Lucasfilm * 20th Century Studios ** Blue Sky Studios * Searchlight Pictures Studios from other Disney units * ESPN Films (80%) * National Geographic Films (73%) * UTV Motion Pictures * Fox Star Studios * A&E IndieFilms (50%) Third-party Studios Under Walt Disney Pictures banner * Mandeville Films * Mayhem Pictures Under 20th Century Fox banner * Regency Enterprises * Chernin Entertainment * TSG Entertainment * Lightstorm Entertainment * Locksmith Animation Former Distribution Studios from The Walt Disney Studios * Touchstone Pictures (1984-2016, inactive) * Disneytoon Studios (1990-2018, defunct) * Hollywood Pictures (1990-2007, defunct) * Miramax Films (1993-2010, sold) * Dimension Films (1993-2005, sold) * Caravan Pictures (1993-1999, defunct) * ImageMovers Digital (2009-2011, defunct) Third-party Studios * DreamWorks Pictures (2011–2016) * Jerry Bruckheimer Films (1993–2014) * Cinergi Pictures (1993–1998) * Beacon Pictures (2002–2007) * Studio Ghibli (1998–2014) * Vanguard Animation (2002) * POW! Entertainment (2007–2014) * Spyglass Entertainment (1998–2008) * Blinding Edge Pictures (1998–2005) Category:Walt Disney Studios Division Category:Distribution Division